Après la mort
by saphir45
Summary: Pour Saphir c'est la fin elle n'en peut plus, elle décide donc de mettre fin à ces jours mais une mystérieuse personne n'est pas de cet avis et va donc l'envoyer dans un autre monde, mais pas n'importe lequel : il va l'envoyer dans One Piece. Mais qui est cet homme ? Comment Saphir va-t-elle réagir et que va-t-elle faire maintenant qu'elle se trouve dans ce monde remplit de danger?
1. Chapitre 1: morte ?

Chapitre I : c'est la fin.  
_« Le suicide n'est pas une lâcheté comme le disent les prêcheurs qui exagèrent. Ce n'est pas non plus un acte de courage. C'est une lutte entre deux craintes. Il y a suicide quand la crainte de la vie l'emporte sur la crainte de la mort. »  
-Victor Hugo_

* * *

J'ouvre la fenêtre et le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce. Une larme coule sur ma joue mais je n'ai plus peur c'est ma dernière solution. Je ne veux plus entendre tout ça, insulte, moquerie j'en ai assez. Je pose un pied sur le toit, j'ai longtemps songé à cette solution mais je n'osais pas, je me disais "bientôt fini, tout est bientôt fini", en bas des cris retentissent. Ils ont dû me voir, j'aurais préféré ne pas faire ça devant des personnes innocentes mais je voulais qu'_Ils_ voient à quoi _Ils_ m'ont poussé, je sors tout entière par cette fenêtre, mes cheveux blonds flottant devant mes yeux bleus sans joie. Je souris, ils ont l'air minuscule vu du troisième étage. D'ailleurs tout le collège a l'air plus petit, c'est drôle quand j'y pense, depuis 4 ans que je suis dans ce collège je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, nous sommes tous des êtres minuscules dans cet univers infini...

-Saphir ! Ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie ! me hurle mon meilleur ami qui a sans doute déjà deviné pourquoi je suis là.

Mais cela ne sert à rien, j'ai prie ma décision et je ne reculerais pas. J'avance vers le bord du toit tous mes profs sont là, ils me supplient eux aussi de ne pas sauter, mais très franchement j'en ai plus rien à faire, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

-À Dieu, tout le monde ! Dis-je simplement avant de faire un pas dans le vide.

Là le temps semble s'arrêter, je revois toute ma vie, bien courte sois disant passant. Ma mère qui sourit, mon père qui raconte une blague d'un goût douteux, mon demi-frère qui m'embête, ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami, les premiers mangas que j'ai lu mais ce qui revient le plus souvent One Piece, toujours, encore et encore. À travers ces flash-back, je vois le sol tout proche et ferme machinalement les yeux. J'attends la mort, je l'attends un bon moment mais elle ne vient pas, j'ouvre donc prudemment un œil et découvre un grand espace blanc. Heu… C'est si rapide la mort, je n'aurais pas cru, je n'ai rien ressenti même pas un frisson.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es donner la mort, gamine. Questionna une voix masculine

Je tourne sur moi-même mais ne vois personne, étrange.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai questionné en premier, alors réponds-moi.

-Oui je me suis suicidée…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Vous non plus vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qui êtes-vous ? Dis-je un peu irritée.

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux mais sache juste que je vais décider de ton destin, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ?

-Les insultes, les moqueries tous les jours, toutes les heures, toute l'année, pendant plus de 4 ans rien que pour le collège. Des « oh la grosse ! » ou encore « alors ça va ma pute ?» et bien d'autres encore, se faire frapper, tripoter comme un morceau de viande tout le temps, tout le temps ! C'était la seule solution pour moi… Mes larmes coulaient à flots, une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et m'empêchait de continuer.

-Calme-toi. J'ai prie ma décision, réjouis-toi un nouveau monde t'attend.

-Quoi !? Comment ça un nouveau monde, c'est le paradis ?

-Disons qu'il s'agit de ton paradis. Ria l'homme invisible. Mais tu comprendras quand tu y seras. _Passagium__mortis !_ D'un coup le blanc immaculé devint d'un noir d'encre. C'est étrange, ce noir n'est pas oppressant mais chaud et comme remplit d'amour. Tout à coup la lumière revenue, aveuglante.

Je suis allongée sur de l'herbe, de l'herbe bien vert. Au-dessus de moi de beaux arbres verts couvrent le ciel, seuls quelques rayons de soleil parviennent à percer ce feuillage qui me semble familier. Je me relève lentement pour être en position assise. Je crois halluciner que je vois enfin tous ce qui m'entoure : des arbres au tronc rayé horizontalement, des bulles qui sortent du sol et s'envolent jusqu'à la cime des arbres pour finalement éclater, tout ça m'est trop familier et je sais où je suis mais c'est impossible...

-S-S-SHABONDY ! JE-JE SUIS DANS ONE PIECE !

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre

Alors ça vous plaît c'est la première fic' que je poste ici et je peux vous dire qu'elle m'est venue d'un coup j'avais un petit coup de déprime et vu qu'écrire me calme voilà le résultat dites moi ce que vous en pensez Svp.


	2. Chapitre 2 : mon nouveau sauveur ?

Chapitre 2 :

Mufy: En faite si j'écrire cette fanfiction c'est pour échapper au moins un peu à mes problèmes, mais non je te rassure je ne vais pas me suicider ^^

Vampirenessi: Merci c'est très gentil à toi voilà la suite !

: un peu triste oui mais ça s'arrangera après normalement…

_-S-S-SHABONDY ! JE-JE SUIS DANS ONE PIECE !_

Je suis totalement stupéfaite, c'est _**ça **_mon paradis, One Piece. A cette idée je saute de joie mais soudainement je m'arrête, pour plusieurs raisons :

Je sais où je suis mais je ne sais pas quand je suis, à quel moment de l'histoire, avant l'exécution d'Ace ou après.

Shabondy n'est pas l'île la plus sûr de ce monde, d'ailleurs ce monde entier est dangereux…

Je dois à tout prix savoir l'époque à laquelle je me trouve, les wanteds pourraient m'aider à définir un peu prêt la date enfin je l'espère…

Il semblerait que personne ne m'ait vu, je commence par chercher le numéro du Groove où je suis. Mon regard se pose sur l'arbre de mon groove, 9, si ma mémoire est bonne, et je crains que se soit le cas, je suis dans une zone de non-droit, merde. Du calme on a vu pire comme situation, je suis juste dans une zone de non-droit remplit de pirates sanguinaires alors que je ne suis qu'une faible demoiselle qui ne s'est jamais battue de sa vie… Je commence à me dire que la situation est, comment bien vous expliquer, **HAUTEMENT CRITIQUE. **Réfléchit un peu ma fille où seras-tu le plus en sécurité sur cet archipel ? ….Rayleigh ! Le bar de l'arnaque ! Là-bas, au groove 13, je serais bien enfin je l'espère, comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre…

Je me lève, car oui j'étais toujours assise, et me met à courir comme une dératée dans les rues qui puent toutes la même odeur, un savant mélange d'urine, de charognes, renvoie de malheureux alcooliques et j'en passe…

En tournant la tête j'aperçois un pont qui relie cet îlot au prochain, mais pour y accéder il me faut passer par une ruelle sombre du style coupe-gorge qui ne donne pas du tout envie. Seulement c'est le moins le plus court et le seul que je vois pour le moment, j'y passe ou pas ?

Bon je réfléchis pas et fonce dans ce coin lugubre. Le sol est couvert de morceaux de verre de bouteilles vestiges de bien des soirées mouvementés, l'odeur est insoutenable ici. Sur mon passage je croise des hommes plongés dans des comas éthyliques plus ou moins profond à même le sol, je crois même repérer des morts. Les rats pullulent au plus grand plaisir des chats qui en font un festin.

Le bout de la ruelle n'est pas loin quand une main, sortis d'une ruelle transversale à celle-ci, se pose sur mon épaule et m'attire vers cette sombre voie. Je hurle et me débat en sentant des mains passer sous mon T-shirt, détacher mon pantalon et le descendre si ça continue je vais me retrouver nue. Maintenant que je me fais agresser je commence vraiment à trouver cette idée stupide et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Entre mes hurlements j'entends le bruit mat d'un tissu tomber au sol puis on m'allonge par terre, vite je dois réfléchir. Ils sont au moins deux, un qui me tiens et un autre qui va me… Ma réflexion est interrompue là par des cris puis les mains de l'homme qui me maintenait se desserrent et j'entends des bruits de corps qui tombent au sol.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Me questionne une voix masculine que je crois reconnaitre.

-O-O-Oui… En-Enfin j-j-je crois. Merci.

Je l'entends s'approcher de moi mais je ne bouge pas, si c'est bien la personne que je crois il ne me fera pas de mal, pourvus que je ne me trompe pas. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, puis sentis un tissu très doux se poser sur mes épaules et me recouvrir tout le corps.

-N'ait pas peur je vais t'emmener en sécurité, calme-toi.

Je tremblais non seulement je venais d'avoir la peur de ma vie mais en plus il fait pas chaud avec le vent qui se lève. Il me prit dans ses bras et commence à marcher, je fini par m'endormir épuisée par cette épreuve.

Je me réveille dans une chambre simple mais confortable, bien emmitouflée dans des couvertures. Je me lève rapidement et vérifie ma tenue il m'a rhabillé de nouveaux vêtement, les autres devaient sûrement être abîmés je porte désormais un jean avec un T-shirt bleu marine. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, c'est bien se que je pensais. Je descends les escaliers en toute hâte si bien que je fais un vol-plané mais je ne touche pas le sol, je suis rattrapée par mon sauveur, Silver Rayleigh.


	3. Chapitre 3 : tu me crois?

Chapitre 3

HikariOnePiece : oui ça devait être un bug parce que ta review aussi avait des espaces dans les mots.

: Merci à toi de lire ma fic'.

_Je descends les escaliers en toute hâte si bien que je fais un vol-plané mais je ne touche pas le sol, je suis rattrapée par mon sauveur, Silver Rayleigh._

-Fait attention petite tu pourrais te faire mal…

-Euh… Oui merci et merci de m'avoir sauvé de ces hommes aussi, sans vous je…

Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur ma joue, je l'essuie.

-Allons, allons, calme toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant viens donc manger un petit encas.

Je le suis et nous arrivons dans la salle en même temps que des clients. Rayleigh et moi nous asseyons au bar tandis que ces bandits des mers eux s'asseyent à la seule table du bar, Shakky s'approche pour prendre leurs commandes et les servir, puis elle revient vers nous et nous sert un magnifique plat de spaghettis. Je mange avec appétit, notre cher seigneur des ténèbres me propose de me raccompagner chez moi et la j'ai faillis m'étouffer, comment lui dire que je ne viens pas de ce monde sans passer pour une folle… Mais heureusement pour moi les pirates ont fini de manger et essayent de sortir sans payer. Shakky les tabasse donc, avec l'aide de Rayleigh, ce qui me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Dans le pire des cas je passe pour une tarée et il ne me croit pas, dans le meilleur des cas il me croit, mais j'y pense même pas… Il revient vers moi, courage Saphir dit lui.

-Rayleigh, je ne sais pas comment vous le d…

-Appelle-moi Ray et tutoie-moi donc gamine.

-Ok, Ray, je pense que je vais passer pour une folle mais… Je ne viens pas de ce monde, moi je viens de la Terre, là-bas je suis morte, je me suis suicidée en sautant du toit de mon collège. Dans mon monde vous n'existez pas, vous êtes des personnages fictifs d'un manga appelé One Piece créé par Eiichirō Oda un mangaka mondialement connu.

Ray ne semble pas surpris par ces révélations, alors je décide de continuer.

-Je ne sais pas me battre mais je voudrais rester ici avec toi pour m'entrainer à me battre et apprendre à me défendre. Je connais le futur, je sais ce qui va se passer et je dois essayer d'empêcher tout ça d'arriver.

Je me mis à genoux, le suppliant.

-Pitié apprend-moi se que tu sais Ray !

-Il y a des choses que tu apprendras plus tard et qui pourraient te faire douter de toi et des autres, je te crois quand tu dis venir d'un autre monde et je veux bien t'entrainer mais sais-tu combien de temps avons-nous pour t'entrainer ?

-Avez-vous l'affiche de Monkey D. Luffy le Chapeau de paille ?

Pour toute réponse Shakky me tendis l'avis de recherche 100 millions de berrys j'arrive donc après Alabasta.

-Je dirais que nous avons un mois grand maximum ça suffira.

-Je t'apprendrais les bases et tu prête pour commencer ?

-Plus que jamais !

-Alors alons-y.

Courage j'ai un mois pour devenir plus forte, mon objectif sauvé Portgas D. Ace !


	4. Chapitre 4: ça peut changer?

Chapitre 4

Mufy : Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont trop courts et je m'en excuse, j'essaye de m'améliorer mais s'est pas facile donc je préfère faire des chapitres courts mais réguliers.

co : merci beaucoup à toi.

vampirenessi : merki :)

La salle est remplit comme d'habitude, bien sûr il n'y a que des nobles et aujourd'hui, pour mon plus grand malheur, des Dragons Célestes. Mais j'en étais sûr cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Un mois est passé, un mois d'entraînement intensif et un nouveau pouvoir… Tiens, une rousse en short blanc et T-shirt orange fait sont entré dans la salle suivit par un blond en coutume noir, un cyborg, un animal étrange ressemblant quelques peu à un humain, un homme-poisson déguisé et une étoile de mer orange. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, il s'agit de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille mais pour le moment il n'est pas tout à fait au complet.

Enfin, je suis sûr que ça va être bien plus intéressant ici que devant ma vieille télé. Un nouveau « lot » arrive sur la scène, Disco le présente mais le pirate s'écroule sur place, les rideaux se ferment. Le futur esclave a avalé sa langue pour ne pas subir sont destin, tout ce qui se passe ici me donne envie de vomir, comme peut-on vendre un de ses semblables, un être vivant comme un objet ! Ray est dans les coulisses pour m'aider à sauver Caimie, l'amie sirène des Chapeaux de Paille, je lui ai demandé et il a accepté sans hésiter je pense qu'il s'est un peu attaché à moi pendant ce mois.

Les rideaux se rouvrent et le présentateur nous dévoile alors une sirène, des exclamations de joie fusent de tout les côtés. Nami se tiens prête pour la rude bataille d'enchère qui risque d'avoir lieu mais celle-ci est coupé par l'offre sans appel d'un Dragon Céleste (C'est quoi son nom déjà… Bof pas grave.).

Alors que les Kidd Pirates allaient partir le capitaine et le second de l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille débarquèrent et Luffy se précipita dans les escaliers pour sauver son amie mais il fut ralentit par Octie, l'homme-poisson, qui pour le contrôler dû sortir ses autres bras. Le public poussa des hurlements, injuriant l'homme-pieuvre, lui ordonnant de partir en lui jetant des objets. Je serrais les poings connaissant déjà la suite, nous avions convenus avec Ray que je ne devais pas être blessée pour pouvoir me battre à Marineford.

Mais quand je vis le Dragon Céleste se lever pour tirer dans le dos d'Octie s'en fut trop, je me leva rapidement et vins me placer entre la victime et son bourreau, la balle se logea dans mon abdomen mais le sang ne coula pas.

POV extérieur

La balle ne ressortit pas de son corps. La jeune blondinette pris une pince à cheveux et releva sa chevelure dorée qui redescendirent un peu en une cascade de bouclettes, cette coiffure la rendait plus adulte se qui contrastait avec sa petite taille et ses yeux d'un bleu innocent.

Le « chirurgien de la mort » sourit de son sourire en coin quelque peu surpris par le déplacement soudain de la blonde. Le « Cap'tain » Kidd c'est arrêté de marcher vers la sortie. Tous les nobles présents semblent choqués que la jeune fille de 16 ans se sois interposée, s'exposant ainsi à la colère du Dragon Céleste.

-Misérable sous-créature comment ose-tu t'opposer à moi ! s'indigna le descendent des créateurs du gouvernement mondial.

-La « sous-créature » comme tu dis du con elle t'emmerde et te demande de te moucher avant de venir me parler, lui lança la demoiselle d'un ton sans réplique.

Un grand silence apparut alors vite remplacé par le départ précipité des nobles. Un coup de feu retentit dans la salle, suivit par un gémissement St Rosward venait de tirer sur Octie.

POV Saphir

Et merde, shit, Scheiße, merda, Cague, Дерьмо, ふん, צואה, طز ! (Merci reverso)

Pourquoi, il a tiré lui, on lui a rien demandé. Le fils de St Rosward le rejoignit alors à leur place. Je me tourne vers Luffy qui a le regard sombre, je sens l'atmosphère plus lourde. Le chapeau de paille se mit à avancer, il dégageait une aura étrange comme hypnotisante, qui m'empêchait de faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. L'homme-élastique envoya valser le Dragon Céleste, je soupirai et alla m'asseoir pour la suite du plan. Finalement c'est Ray qui avait raison même si j'essaye de changer le cours de l'histoire ça ne servirait peut être à rien…

Mais alors pour Ace il est possible que… qu'il meurt quant même !

**Suite au prochain chapitre.**

Merci à tous d'avoir lu se chapitre, l'histoire vous plait toujours ? N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques.

Et merci plus particulièrement à ma Loly-chan de me soutenir dans cette fic'.


	5. Chapitre 5 : à l'attaque !

Chapitre 5

Julie: voila la suite.

vampirenessi : Trop court je sais désolé

la vague folle : moi aussi je me disais que ça allait trop vite et pour Ace tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres (oui, je suis méchante)

Mufy: Bien d'accord avec toi.

Gold D. Asuna : merci, alors est-il plus long cette fois ou pas ?

* * *

Pov extérieur

Les Chapeaux de paille avaient commencé à se disperser dans toute la salle. Franky était partis en coulisse pour chercher les clés qui libèreraient la sirène de son collier explosif tandis que les autres se battaient contre les gardes. Les retardataires de l'équipage, Robin, Ussop et Brook, arrivèrent par le toit. Dans sa chute le long-nez assomma le fils de St Rosward, à son plus grand malheur…

Pov Saphir

La Marine ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et à encercler le bâtiment. Mais où est passé cet idiot de Ray, sans lui le plan tombe à l'eau. Dans l'animé il arrive par le mur derrière la scène mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va changer tout ça…

Ste Shalulia monta sur scène et plaça un escabeau à coté de l'aquarium de Caimie. La noble voulu tirer sur la pauvre sirène aux cheveux vert mais elle tomba soudainement à la renverse comme tous les gardes de la salle.

-Coucou jeune fille, murmura une voix d'homme qui me fis sursauter.

-Enfin c'est pas trop tôt… Tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

-J'ai récupéré un peu d'argent qu'un noble avait en trop, sourit-il en me montrant une bourse pleine à craquer de berrys.

Je soupire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas venant de lui.

-Tu peux t'occuper d'elle maintenant ou tu compte attendre ?

Pour toute réponse il réapparu là où se tenais Ste Shalulia quelques secondes avant. Il demanda à la pauvre esclave de rester calme. Ray tendis la main vers le collier explosif et un frisson me parcouru, à la moindre erreur cette chose explose, je n'étais pas rassurée puisque tout peut changer maintenant. L'équipage du chapeau de paille semblait horrifié à l'idée de la fin de leur amie tandis que les autres équipages regardaient surpris et intéressés le seigneur des ténèbres s'improviser démineur. Le tic tac du collier s'accélère et la tension de la salle monte d'un grand. L'ancien second du roi des pirates lança la bombe qui explosa dans un nuage de fumé.

-Bon Ray, tu as fini de faire l'intéressant ? C'est qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Oui bien sûr allons-y.

Pov Ussop

Cette fille est folle, elle sait à qui elle s'adresse au moins ?! C'est Rayleigh le seigneur des ténèbres ! Pourquoi on tombe toujours sur des malades ? Et cet homme se laisse parler comme ça en plus ?

Pov Kidd

Le seigneur des ténèbres, tiens donc…

-Saphir tu peux aller t'occuper de la Marine dehors ?

-Evidement…

La blonde de 16 ans disparut et des hurlements m'arrivèrent de l'extérieur de la salle, elle est rapide cette gosse mais reste à savoir si elle est forte…

Pov extérieur

Le « cap'tain » Kidd souriait étrangement. La jeune demoiselle était désormais à l'extérieur de la salle des ventes et semait la panique chez les Marines par plusieurs colonnes d'eau qui avalaient tous se qui se trouve sur leur chemin. Elle utilisait, en plus de son pouvoir, deux révolvers et des petits couteaux pour blesser les Marines. Elle avait presque fini le ménage quand des renforts arrivèrent.

-Mais c'est que la vermine se multiplie ! dit-elle en esquivant un bouler de canon.

Trois ombres sortirent alors du bâtiment délabré en se disputant.

Pov Saphir

Ca au moins ça n'a pas changé, ces trois la se disputent pour savoir lequel est le plus fort… Ils se placent comme ligne de défense face aux soldats.

- Bouge d'là gamine, j'm'occupe d'ces chiens, affirma Kidd sûr de lui.

-Et puis quoi encore Eustass, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'eux, le contredit le « Chirurgien de la mort ».

-Pas la peine de vous disputez pour ça puisque c'est moi qui vais les mettre au tapis, souris le Chapeau de paille.

Et voilà c'est un joyeux bordel… Et puis :

-Eh, oh j'étais là avant vous, dis-je.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi et mon tas de Marines K.O. Luffy se mit à rire, Law sourit sadiquement et Kidd haussa légèrement un de ses sourcils invisibles. En un mois j'avais non seulement pris de la force en apprenant à me battre mais aussi de l'assurance, chose non négligeable. Je leur souris gentiment afin de leurs faire comprendre qu'il faudrait faire avec moi pour se futur combat.

Ils se mirent en position de combat.

-Et c'est parti ! Hurlais-je en fonçant dans le tas.

* * *

Et un chapitre, un !

Merci de continuer à lire et surtout de m'envoyer des reviews !

Merci à toi aussi ma Loly-chan de continuer à me donner tes impressions même si tu n'aime pas One Piece.

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapitre 6 : questions ?

Chapitre 6

Tout d'abord je commencerais par m'excuser, **GOMEN,** je suis en retard, vraiment désolé mais j'avais, comme qui dirait, oublié mon p****** **de** brevet blanc**… -.-

Gold D. Asuna : parfait ? Trop de compliment d'un seul coup… (s'évanouit)

Mufy: Et l'action va se poursuivre mais je ne suis pas très douée en description de combat alors…

vampirenessi : Ha, ha, ha. Tant que ça ? Tu exagère un peu. :)

XoXonii: C'est exactement ça moi aussi j'adore ce moment…

la vague folle : Merci ça me fait très plaisir et vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes…

_-Et c'est parti ! Hurlais-je en fonçant dans le tas._

Pov Saphir

Je courrais vers les soldats surpris par le faite que se soit une jeune fille qui se lance dans la bataille en premier. Je plaçais mes couteaux en avant et sautais sur les premiers hommes en blancs que je voyais, taillant dans le tas. Leur sang m'éclabousse et une odeur de fer caractéristique du précieux liquide rouge emplie mes narines, me faisant froncer le nez. Les capitaines pirates avaient commencé à se battre en usant de leur fruit du démon, Law se mit donc à créer des sphères bleutées dans lesquels il découpait des Marines, Luffy étira son corps pour mieux frapper les hommes vêtue de blanc et le « cap'tain » Kidd se façonna des bras gigantesques avec les armes de ses ennemis.

En très peu de temps toute la place fut vidée des Marines qui l'occupaient.

-Une bonne chose de faite ! souriais-je

Trafalgar Law se tourna vers moi puis vers un corps de Marines que je venais de découper et dit :

-Et bien Miss, la douceur n'est pas votre fort on dirait.

Je ne répondis rien, plongée dans mes pensées qui étaient elles-mêmes tournées vers mon passé ma vie d'avant, mes amis, ma famille s'ils savaient comme je regrette se que j'ai fais, se que je suis devenue : une tueuse, j'ai tué des hommes qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres… Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant relever la tête que j'avais baissée sans m'en rendre compte puis une autre main glissa sur ma joue, je vis alors que ces mains appartenaient à Rayleigh qui essuyait le sang toujours présent sur mon visage. Mon « sensaï » me sourit pour me rassurer et je lui rendis son sourire.

-Ha, ha, ha… Ne sourit pas comme ça gamine, on dirait une psychopathe avec ces tâches de sang sur ton petit visage d'enfant.

-Je suis pas une gamine, j'ai 16 ans d'abord, c'est toi qui est trop vieux !

-Trop vieux ? Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, tout ça n'est plus de mon âge je te passe le relais.

Pov Law

Après ma remarque, elle baissa la tête lentement les autres pirates sortirent alors de la salle des ventes et de nouveaux Marines arrivèrent pour remplacer nos jouets désormais abîmés. Le seigneur des ténèbres se rapprocha de la demoiselle que je pus enfin détailler : des cheveux blondes descendant milieux poitrine (celle-ci étant bien proportionné), yeux bleu comme la mer, de petite taille, vêtue d'un short en jean et un T-shirt bleu nuit sur lequel était attaché une ceinture couleur bronze et, à son cou, une cordelette portant sans doute un pendentif caché par son haut.

L'ex-second du roi des pirates essuya le sang sur la joue de la blonde et lui sourit, la jeune fille remplaça l'air perdu qui peignait son visage par un sourire.

-Ha, ha, ha… Ne sourit pas comme ça gamine, on dirait une psychopathe avec ces tâches de sang sur ton petit visage d'enfant.

Une enfant, oui c'est ce dont elle à l'air comme ça.

-Je suis pas une gamine, j'ai 16 ans d'abord, c'est toi qui est trop vieux !

16 ans je lui en aurais donné 14 avec cette taille mais elle est peut-être atteinte d'une maladie quelconque empêchant la croissance, qui sait.

-Trop vieux ? Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, tous ça n'est plus de mon âge, je te passe le relais.

Que veut-il dire par passer le relais, vu la tête de la Miss ce n'est pas à elle que je dois demander.

-Il va falloir y aller maintenant et je compte sur votre discrétion les jeunes pas un mot de ma présence à Shabondy.

-T'en fait pas papi, on dira rien. Lui répondit le Kidd.

-Bien alors sur ce au revoir. dis l'ancien pirate.

Désolé il n'est pas long mais vous aurez un chapitre de rattrapage la semaine prochaine. Encore désolé.


	7. Chapitre 7: possession ? Onyx débarque !

Chapitre 7

vampirenessi : Et oui une folle de plus dans la nature

la vague folle : Et bien voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute (le français c'est pas trop mon truc…)

_-Bien alors sur ce au revoir. dis l'ancien pirate_

Le seigneur des ténèbres qui portait Octie sur son dos et les chapeaux de paille partirent vers le bar de Shakky. Comme prévu je fis diversion en créant un mûr aqueux séparant ainsi Marines et Pirates, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il me semble que j'ai oublié un détail… Ah oui merde je me suis oubliée, me voilà séparé de mon groupe par une cinquantaine de Marine et mon mûr d'eau, mais quelle conne ! Et pour couronner le tout ils me foncent tous dessus… Deux solutions : soit je leur botte le cul, soit…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! criais-je en fuyant.

Pov Rayleigh

Ha, ha, ha elle me fera toujours bien rire elle perd son sérieux si facilement.

-Hé le vieux on devrait pas aller l'aider ?

-Non, elle se débrouillera toute seule, elle n'a pas passé deux mois à s'entraîner comme une folle pour rien.

Pov ?

'Tin la conne, pas envie de sortir maintenant, qu'elle se débrouille. C'est pas vrai, humaine de mes deux, elle est bloquée contre le bâtiment de salle des ventes… Bon plus l'choix…

Pov extérieur

La jeune fille de 16 ans venait de s'arrêter contre un mûr, face à elle des Marines. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire, se battre sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance seule même avec sont Fruit du démon ou bien…

Soudain son pendentif en cristal s'illumina d'une lueur rouge sang et elle s'agrippa la tête à deux mains. Tandis que l'intensité de la lumière augmentait elle fut prise de convulsions et s'écroula sur le sol.

Quand la lumière disparut les Marines qui avaient détourné le regard se pétrifièrent en voyant la demoiselle se relever totalement changée: des cheveux noirs, des yeux plus rouge que le sang, plus grande qu'auparavant mais le plus impressionnant restait cette aura meurtrière qui flottait dans l'ais et qui semblait émaner d'elle.

Certains soldats tombèrent par terre, d'autres tremblaient et d'autres encore se mirent à courir comme des enfants effrayés mais il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi…

-Enfin je suis sortie, après tout ce temps je suis enfin libre et j'ai le contrôle total ! Même si j'étais bien à l'intérieur…

Pov Rayleigh

Non ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi es-tu réapparu ?

-Chopper veut-tu bien porter Octie, s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais où allez-vous ?

-Empêcher un massacre, vous, allez au bar de Shakky le plus vite possible.

Tous acquiescèrent et accélérèrent le rythme de leur course. Pendant ce temps, _Elle _en a profité pour tuer des Marines en usant de son Fruit du démon à _Elle_, la fruit du sang.

-Onyx, arrête, démone ! criais-je.

-Oh, le vieux Ray, ça faisait longtemps, combien 16 ans pour ce corps mais 20 pour moi, c'est ça ? demanda t'elle en marchant dans une flac de liquide rouge.

-Et je pensais ne plus te revoir, pourquoi es-tu sortis ?

-Pour me dégourdir les jambes et te dire bonjour.

-Rend lui son corps démone ! ordonnais-je.

-Non pas envie, vieux crouton tu vas mourir !

Je courus me placer derrière _Elle_ et l'assomma, pour vu que ça suffise !

-Si Onyx, la princesse des démons, c'est réveillé c'est que les choses ont commencé à se mettre en place courage Saphir tu vas bientôt en avoir besoin…

Je pris le corps de la pauvre fille dans mes bras et couru rejoindre les autres au bar.

-Ah, si seulement tu étais encore là, Roger…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Et non c'est une blague pas de chapitre 8 [non pitié me tuez pas, laissez moi finir au moins], j'ai décidé de vous faire un chapitre qui parlera des deux mois d'entraînement de Saphir avec Rayleigh, alors en espérant que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Une semaine, une semaine que je suis exploitée par Ray et encore je suis gentille quand je dis exploitée le mot est faible. Le matin 3 tours de l'archipel, 500 pompes, 10 combats et encore ça c'est que l'échauffement. En gros le matin je prends du muscle et de l'endurance et l'après-midi je m'entraîne avec mon fluide, je le développe.

Pour le moment je mange tranquillement mon déjeuner, chose étrange se matin je n'ai pas eu entrainement, Ray n'était pas là mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai peut-être une journée de repos.

-Salut la compagnie !

Et merde, la prochaine fois je me la ferme moi.

-Sa-Salut Ray où était-tu avec un ami je lui ai parlé de toi et il m'a donné ça pour toi, tu es chanceuse !

-Tu as parlé de moi à quelqu'un ?!

-Oui.

-Qui ?

- Ne veux-tu pas voir ton cadeau ?

Un cadeau ? Il me tendit une caisse de bois de 15 cm sur 15 cm que je pris rapidement comme une gamine impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un fruit. Mes yeux passèrent plusieurs fois de la drôle de pêche bleue à mon maître. Stop une pêche bleue…?

-Non, c'est quand même pas un…

-Et si un Fruit du démon (en chair et en jus c'est bon je remballe mes blagues pourries)

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux un vrai Fruit du démon et pour moi en plus.

-Le fruit de l'eau pour être précis, il est pour toi tu peux en faire se que tu veux, le vendre, le manger ou même le donner.

Sans plus attendre et sous les yeux étonnés de Rayleigh j'engloutis la pêche avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ma dernière pensée ? « Putain c'est égueulasses cette merde »

Quand je me réveilla dans ma chambre Ray se trouvait là à sourire bêtement.

-Bien maintenant en plus de ton entraînement normal je t'apprendrais à utiliser ton nouveau pouvoir, alors maintenant il va falloir t'accrocher ma grande. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Génial plus de travail, plus de courbatures, moins de sommeille… Quelle vie !

* * *

C'est court mais il y aura une suite, promis.


	9. Chapitre 8: explication?

Chapitre 8

Alors je commence par m'excuser encore une fois (ça devient une habitude) le problème avec les week-ends rallongés c'est qu'il passe trop vite du coup je me suis crut dimanche alors que l'on est lundi…

vampirenessi: Oui, une timbrée, il en faut bien une sinon c'est pas marrant XD

la vague folle : moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent de ne pas avoir le temps de lire mais t'inquiète pas c'est la tempête avant le calme… (C'est quoi cette expression…-o-)

Miramiru: Merveille? Merci!

Aïe, ma tête ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais coincé et… Mon collier, il c'est illuminé. Mais pourquoi ? Et puis il y a eu cette voix, si… étrange, comme, comme si des milliers, non des millions de gens me parlaient en même temps. Rien que d'y repensé j'en ai froid dans le dos.

-Réveillée, enfin ma grande !

C'est la voix de Ray.

-Salut moi c'est Monkey D Luffy et toi t'es qui ?

-Saphir.

-Saphir comment ?

Mon nom de famille ne m'ayant jamais plus je n'ai qu'à en changer, c'est pourquoi je répondis :

-Blue Saphir !

Rayleigh me jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis souris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, tiens maintenant que j'y pense comment connaît-il mon prénom ? Même pendant l'entraînement je ne lui ai jamais dis. Encore un mystère…

Je me lève et salut tout le monde. Je me fis couler une bonne douche bien chaude pour décontracter mes muscles mais je fus soudain prise d'un malaise qui m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le sol carrelé. _Coucou ma belle. _C'est quoi ce merdier qui me parle ? _Onyx, princesse des démons, je possède le fruit du sang et aussi ton corps! _Pour me prouver ses dires elle fit se lever mes deux bras qui me saisir à la gorge, m'étouffant. Les secondes me parurent interminables, si lentes alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. L'air commence à vraiment me manquer, ma tête tourne et j'aperçois la mort… Non pas encore j'ai fait l'erreur de mourir une première fois alors il est or de question que je revive (si je puis dire) la même chose, d'autant plus que j'ai toujours eu peur de mourir étranglée ou noyée c'est pour ça que… Stop je m'égare là! Des étoiles, je vois des étoiles, je ne sens plus l'eau qui coule sur ma peau. Maman, c'est toi ? Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Pour m'amuser voyons c'est évidant. Dans ton ancien monde je ne pouvais rien faire, il y avait comme une barrière entre nous deux, mais maintenant tu va me laisser de la place en mourant._

Noir. C'est noir. Tout noir. De la lumière? Ah non, c'était pas de la lumière. Une voix, c'est sans doute une illusion. Pourtant elle ne cesse de m'appeler, de crier mon prénom. Je me force à reconnaître cette voix, qui, mais qui ça peu bien être?

-SAPHIR! DEBOUUUUUUUUT!

On me secoue comme un prunier, c'est quoi encore ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et la première personne que je vois est Luffy qui me confond avec une maracas.

-Arrête crétin ! hurla Nami en le frappant.

-Décholéch…

OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK… Ils sont encore plus fous en vrai…

-Que c'est-il passer, Saphir ?

-J'allais te poser la même question.

Son regard changea subitement et devint plus dur que le métal.

-Donne-moi ton collier.

-Hein, quoi ?! Non, tu peux rêver!

-Saphir, c'est pour ton bien!

-Comment ça ? Comment tu peux tout savoir de moi il y a deux mois, on ne se connaissait pas: je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom mais tu le connais, tu site des chansons que je connais depuis que je suis gamine mais qui n'existe pas ici et tu a l'air de connaître cette chose qui me contrôle, tu vas m'expliquer. Ah et puis tant que j'y pense tu voulais dire quoi par « je te passe le relais », explique-moi merde!

-Rappelle toi se que je t'ai dit: « Il y a des choses que tu apprendras plus tard et qui pourraient te faire douter de toi et des autres ».

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère :

-EXPRIME-TOI CLAIREMENT A LA FIN !

-Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit à Nico Robin si tu veux éviter les erreurs que nous avons fait il faut procéder étape par étape.

-…Bien, j'ai compris. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville.

-A-Attend! Tu-Tu dois te reposer! Me dit Chopper

-T'en fait pas pour moi Chopi-chou! Répondis-je

Et je partis vers la ville.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Amiral ?

Chapitre 9

la vague folle: merci beaucoup de continuer à lire.

* * *

_Et je partis vers la ville._

Je me promenais tranquillement sur un des groove de l'archipel, le paysage était sublime mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Des questions embrouillaient ma tête: Qui est l'homme qui m'a fait atterrir ici ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ici ? Comment Rayleigh peut-il me connaître ? Comment peut-il en savoir autant ? Mystère. Il a dit que je le saurais plus tard mais je ne suis pas du genre patiente, je veux savoir. Et de quelles erreurs parlait-il ?

Merde à la fin ! Si ça continue comme ça je vais péter un câble ! Je m'assoie aux pied d'un arbre, j'aurais dû écouter Chopper et me reposer mais je sentais que si je ne quittais pas la pièce un carnage aurait eut lieu.

Je me mis à chanter :

_Des images me reviennent  
Comme le souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre  
Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs_

Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs

Et au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon objectif est pourtant simple sauver Ace mais je ne comprends plus rien, tous me semble compliqué.

STOP ! Ne réfléchit plus tu vas finir par t'embrouiller !

Comme pour me donner raison un rayon laser passa à côté de moi me loupant de 30 centimètres. EN cherchant la provenance de ce tire je découvris un pacifista qui se battait contre devinez qui… Eustass Captain Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je me bats ou je fuis ? Il serait plus sage de fuir mais je dois me défouler.

Je marche tranquillement jusqu'aux lieux du combat, pourquoi me presser, ils ne m'attendent pas de toute manière. Cette fois c'est un ours polaire en combinaison orange que j'évite de justesse. Allongé sur le dos mon nounours favoris me regarde d'un air curieux, trop mignon!

J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui pour le câliner, ce que je fis mais pas pour la raison de départ, le tire de laser passa au-dessus de moi. Le faux Kuma était devant-nous, c'est qu'il va vite pour un tas de ferrailles.

Je sortis mes deux couteaux en granit marin que j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver. Les poignets sont enveloppées de tissus antidérapant bleu marine, la garde en or, les lames d'une quinzaine de centimètres sont parfaitement équilibrées, en bref sublimes. Je me jetai sur le pacifista et lui balafra le visage de haut en bas, en prenant appuie sur sa tête je sautai derrière lui.

-Dégage gamine t'as rien à faire là ! Retourne dans les jupons d'ta mère ! vociféra le Captain.

-Ma mère elle t'emmerde, pauvre con !

-Du calme miss, nous pouvons nous en occuper seuls vous savez.

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça. Savez-vous seulement se que c'est exactement ?

-Bartholomew Kuma, le tyran évidement. tanta Law

-Non, ce n'est pas le vrai Kuma, le vrai s'occupe sans doute de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ceci, dis-je en désignant l'homme-ours devant moi, est une machine de guerre de le Marine, un pacifista.

-Et comment t'sais tous ça toi d'abord ?

-C'est un secret… fis-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

J'en ai assez dis comme ça. Je range mes armes et utilise mon pouvoir, des vagues géantes défilent sur la machine. Pour rendre aveugle le faux tyran je lance un couteau mais il est arrêté par un rayon de lumière, non pas possible…

-Oh mais en voilà une jeune fille habille… dit une voix lente de je reconnue.

Je me retourna pour observer un homme de très grande taille portant un costume orange rayé jaune avec un manteau blanc typique de la Marine sur le épaule. C'est lui pas de doute…

-Et merde… murmurais-je

-Encore un ennemi coriace. dit Kidd

-C'est pas vrai… C'est Kizaru ! dit Law.

* * *

Pour la chanson il s'agit de Loin du froid de décembre du dessin-animé Anastasia.

P'tite review ?


	11. Pause

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

je suis au regret de vous annoncez que je vais mettre ma fic' en pause ( il s'agit bien d'une pause la fic' ne s'arrête pas) pour un moment car le brevet commence à approcher et mes résultats sont en baisse, je vais en profiter pour corriger mes chapitres et les avancer du mieux que je peux. Je suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

la vague folle: merci d'êtres toujours fidèle à ma fic'.

Mufy: Vraiment désolé :( courage!

loly-chan: merki ma loly-chan.

Guest : ne t'inquiète pas elle ne sera pas abandonné, je vais essayer de prendre en compte se que tu m'a dis dans ta review, les critiques servent à s'améliorer donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les défauts de ma fic'.

* * *

Merci à tous de suivre la fic' et à bientôt je l'espère...


End file.
